Seven is not that old
by twoyellowpaths
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy can't sleep, and he knows that when you're seven years old you shouldn't be afraid of the dark. However, Draco tells him differently. ONE-SHOT.


**Seven is not that old**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic (and probably only one).**

**I know the plot has been done many times before but I figured I'd give it a try anyway…**

**If you read it, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Also, English is not my first language, so don't be too hard on me when it comes to spelling, grammar etc :D**

**Everything in the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, sadly I don't own anything.**

Seven year old Scorpius Malfoy knew that he was a big boy now. His parents had told him that many times, and his grandfather Lucius always said it when Scorpius visited him and grandmother Narcissa.

''You're a big boy now, Scor'' His father had said proudly, and smiled at him as Scorpius blew out the candles on his cake last week. Seven years old. According to Scorpius, there was a big difference between being six and seven.

And that's why Scorpius knew, that now when he was seven, he should be able to sleep in his own room, and without any lights on. Still, he hugged his teddybear as he walked down the long hallways of Malfoy Manor, trying to avoid looking at all portraits of old ancestors hanging on the walls. His footsteps echoed, and it took some time for him to find the room where his father sat.

Draco Malfoy sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fireplace, reading a thick book. Scorpius had now idea what it was about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his father's work, which was on the Ministry of Magic.

His father somehow heard his steps, and looked up from his book, furrowing.

''Scor, what are you doing up? It's past eleven, you should be in bed''

''I... I couldn't sleep'' Scorpius mumbled, and tried to avoid his father's gaze. He felt ashamed. Ashamed of that he was afraid, now when he was seven years old.

The thought of his failure made him so sad, he started to cry, and almost forgot his father was in the same room.

''Why are you crying?'' Draco asked, now sounding horrified, hurrying towards his son. He was not very good at dealing with this kind of situations, perhaps because he'd never been comforted by his own father. Astoria was usually the one comforting Scorpius, but now she was abroad for work, and Draco had to deal with his crying seven-year-old on his own.

''Scor, tell me what's wrong!'' Draco grabbed Scorpius' shoulders and shook them slightly.

''I'm... I'm seven now...'' Scorpius managed to cry out, meeting his father's worrying eyes.

''So?'' Draco asked, now more confused than ever before.

''When...when you're seven you're not supposed to be afraid of the dark''

Draco's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly, as he realized why his son was crying. He had imagined that it would be something worse. He could barely stand the thought of his son being hurt...

''Is that why you're crying? Because you're afraid of the dark?''

Scorpius nodded, and wiped his face with the sleeve of his green pyjamas.

Draco couldn't help smiling a little, as he bent down and grabbed Scorpius' arms lightly.

''Hey... that's nothing to be ashamed of''

''But...but I'm seven! And you all are saying that I'm a big boy now... And then I shouldn't be...''

''That you're a big boy doesn't mean you can't be afraid of the dark, some adults are afraid of the dark too. And I promise you that I was afraid of the dark when I was seven as well''

''Mum too? And grandfather?'' Scorpius asked, now sounding a bit more cheerful. If his dad had been afraid of the dark when he was seven, it was okay for him to be that as well. He knew there was no braver man than his dad.

Draco chuckled a little.

''I've never asked mum about it, but I'm pretty sure of it, yeah. And grandfather... '' Draco stopped to think about it for a moment, not knowing what to answer.

''I'm... I'm pretty sure he was afraid of the dark when he was seven too'' He concluded and grabbed Scorpius' hand.

''Come on, you should be getting to bed. You don't want to be tired when you're playing with Joanna tomorrow, right?''

Joanna was Blaise Zabini's daughter, and one of Scorpius' best friends.

Scorpius shook his head, and walked with his dad back through the dark hallways. When his dad walked beside him, they didn't seem as scary anymore and he didn't have to avoid looking at all portraits.

Scorpius lay down in his bed, and Draco tucked him in.

''I'm... pretty tired now, dad'' Scorpius said, yawning and Draco smiled slightly.

''You'd better go to sleep then, do you want me to leave the lights on for you?''

Scorpius just nodded and gave his father a big hug as they said goodnight.

As Draco was about to exit the room, his son spoke up again.

''Dad... I love you''

Draco smiled to himself. He never got tired of hearing those words from his son or wife, no matter how many times they said them. And he'd never understand what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful family.

''I love you too Scor''

''Night dad''

''Good night. I'll leave the door open''

Soon, snorings could be heard from Scorpius' room, and Draco had returned to his book, but he couldn't quite concentrate on the words. Scorpius' question had made him wonder. Had his father been afraid of the dark when he was seven? Had he simply not been allowed to express any of his fears out loud? Because Draco was sure his father had fears, just like everybody else.

And perhaps, he thought, his father was still afraid of the dark. He knew he was, even though he didn't tell Scor. His father was probably, just like him, still afraid of their past, and afraid of thinking how things could have ended if Potter hadn't finished _him _off_. _

Draco shivered slightly at the thought, and took a sip from his fire whiskey.

He'd have to tell Scor about _that _fear too someday, Astoria kept reminding him that Scorpius couldn't go to Hogwarts without knowing everything that had happened in the past. He'd have to tell him about still being afraid of the dark, and why.

But that'd have to wait for a couple of years, Draco thought, as he yawned, deciding he'd go to bed as well.

After all, seven was not_ that_ old.


End file.
